The Tealeaf Twins: Chapter 1
by cadoo22
Summary: Dessa and Lux are apart of a powerful wizard family  the Tealeaf Family  full of future seers. This story follows Dessa and Lux in their last year when Voldemort attacks Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

***Pitter pitter***** ****Pat pat***** I hear, not wanting to get up or even open my eyes, I just wait for one of my children to come bursting in my door saying that they've had a nightmare or something. **

"**Mommy?" It's Primrose whispering at the door. Maybe if I stay asleep she'll just go back to bed. **

"**MOMMY?" She whispers loudly in my ear this time. I take a moment to wipe the hot spit out of my left ear before I answer her.**

"**Yes Prim? What's wrong?" Maybe I can get Prim back into bed before Julie wakes up as well.**

"**Mommy? Prim? What's going on?" Julie walks in busting the door all the way open and flooding our room with the lights from the rest of the house. Looks like Prim turned on every light in the house on her way here.**

"**What is going on?" Dexter roles over and looks at us. "Girls, what are you doing up? Do you want me to take them back to bed Dessa?" He said as he started to get out of our bed.**

"**No, no I got it honey. Go back to sleep." He happily obliged. "Come on girls." I say taking their hands and walking them to their rooms closing the door on the way out. **

"**Wait, no, mommy I'm thirsty." Prim tugged at my arm trying to pull me in the direction of the kitchen.**

"**Me too mom." Now Julie is pulling my other arm. **

"**Alright." I say and walk them to the living room.**

"**You guys sit here and I'll get you something to drink. What do you want?" Prim taps her little finger to her chin, which of course prompts Julie to tap her little finger to her chin as well.**

"**Surprise us." Prim says and Julie nods in agreement. I chuckle a little to myself and go inside the kitchen. I heat up some water and add hot chocolate powder to it. Then I pour it into their favorite mugs. Before I walk out to give it to them I pour a little eggnog into each creating their favorite drink. **

"**Here you go girls." They take the mugs and start guzzling it down. I think I heard a thank you in between guzzles. **

"**So Prim?" She looks up at me still drinking. "What's up? Is there something wrong?" She shakes her head no still drinking. "Are you sure? Did you maybe wake me up because your older bothers and sister are going back to school in a couple days? She looks up at me with those eyes that confirm that I'm correct. **

"**What if he returns again? Daddy said it himself that Hogwarts would be the first place he would go with those followers of his what are they called?" Primrose turned toward Julie who answered, "Death Eaters."**

"**Yeah Death Eaters. Daddy said that they would either capture the students or they would kill them." **

"**Okay first of all, don't listen to your father he's an idiot." A dead idiot for telling our nine-year-old twin girls that. " Second of all Voldemort will never be coming back. I saw him die myself." My little girls stare up at me in wonder as I told them this.**

"**What did you see die?" Grayson walks in rubbing his eye and sits on the floor in front of the couch the twins and I are sitting on. **

"**Oh nothing Grayson you go on back to bed it's late." Grayson stops rubbing his eye and looks me dead in my eyes and says, "It's because I'm the middle child isn't it?" I roll my eyes at him and he smiles. **

"**Grayson! Mommy's about to tell us a story!." Prim says.**

"**No I'm actually going to get you guys back into bed." I say.**

"**You should tell us the one about how you helped out in the final battle at Hogwarts. And don't leave out any details this time. I heard that you told Madeline the whole story starting before that school year even started for you. So I want to know the whole thing unless there is something special about Madeline that your other four kids don't have. Is this how you are revealing who your favorite is mother?" Oh hell how do I get out of this one?**

"**No smarty pants. I told Madeline because she really wanted to know and it wasn't one a.m." I said hoping that would settle the case.**

"**What did you tell Madeline?" Madeline asked walking down the stairs to join us in her long Ravenclaw night gown.**

"**Just the story about what I did during the time Voldemort was at Hogwarts." I said trying to make it sound uninteresting.**

"**Oh wow! I love that story." Madeline said sitting next to Grayson on the floor waiting for me to begin. **

"**I…uh…" What do I say to get these kids back in bed?**

"**What is going on out here? Some people are trying to stay up all night." Now Peter's sitting in the arm chair and all of my kids are looking at me to start the story. **

"**Okay, well I guess I"ll tell you."**

"**Yes!" They all said like they had it rehearsed.  
>"Yes but just to warn you, it's a very long story and as soon as one of you starts to close their eyes I'm done with it and everyone goes to sleep deal?" I look at each one of them. And they all give me nods of agreement. Well here we go.<strong>

"**It was the summer right before Lux and I returned to Hogwarts for our last year. The summer our mother was kidnapped by Augustus Rookwood who worked in the Ministry and reported information to Voldemort."**

"**Why did he kidnap her?"**

"**Because my mother, your grandmother is the best seer anyone has ever heard of and Voldemort wanted to use her powers. To this day I have always wondered how she got captured if she was so great but she has never told me. Now, no more interruptions." Peter stuck his tongue out at me; I rolled my eyes and continued. " So we lived with our grandmother and she trained us in defense against the dark arts of every kind. At the time we had no idea what she was training us for but the night before we left for school she told us that she had been training us because Voldemort was going to attack Hogwarts and we needed to be there."**


	2. Chapter 2

*Young Iredessa's POV*

"What does Tchaikovsky's Andante cantabile have to do with the coming battle exactly?" I asked after hours, it seemed, of playing the cello in music class.

"It teaches you to be patient and listen. Two traits you normally don't have problems with. What's wrong Iredessa?" Well let's see, my parents have been kidnapped, probably killed, by Lord Voldemort. It's summer and instead of being a normal kid, I'm at my grandmother's mansion taking summer lessons to prepare me for some huge battle my grandmother saw in a vision. And finally, my twin sister Lux is pissed because she thinks that everything just comes easy to me.

"Nothing. I'm just…" Mrs. Pasternack tilts her head to the side sympathetically waiting for my response. "a little tired." I finished.

"Well I understand that. You've been working from the crack of dawn until the deep night for weeks." Mrs. Pasternack awkwardly places her hand on my head in some sort of compassionate gesture.

"Okay," I said standing up and shaking her hand off my head. "well I got a howler this morning from Grandmother ordering me to have lunch with her today so I'm going to skedaddle." I put away my cello in the cupboard while Mrs. Pasternack said, "Why did she send a howler to tell you that?"

"Cause I've been kinda standing her up for lunch for the past two weeks." And with that I slung my backpack over my shoulder and headed down to the dinning room.

I push open the thick doors to the dinning room flooding the hallway behind me with light.

"So you decided to show up? I guess you only answer to howlers."

"Sorry Grandmother." I said taking a seat next to Lux. "I didn't know that you were coming Lux."

"Yeah well Grandmother needed some company." She said not looking at me.

"I get it, you're mad at me. But can you…"

"We can talk about this later, Grandmother needs to tell us something." Lux said interrupting me, and still not looking at me by the way. So I followed her example and looked away toward Grandmother.

"Your cousin Lauren has had a vision." I leaned forward in my chair definitely listening now. None of the girls in our entire family has had a vision in months. Not since my mom was kidnapped. It was like she took our visions with her.

"She saw your mother. She says that she's not dead and that Vo…He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is still…"

"Still what?" Lux yelled.

"torturing her into working for him." And then my vision started to get cloudy, oh right, blinking is a necessity for most humans.

"Did she see anything useful?" I asked.

"No… not really. The significance of this is that she had a vision and that your mom is still alive confirming our belief that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named does not intend on killing her." Lux and I looked at each other at the same time and I could tell she shared my concern. What about our dad?

"Well anyway." Grandmother said in a scarily cheerful voice. "Dig in. We don't want you two to collapse from starvation now do we?" Lux and I shared another look of exasperation. Ever since Grandmother had a vision of Lux and I in some hug battle at Hogwarts she's been making sure we are prepared in every single way. She hired a charms teacher, a defense against the dark arts teacher, a potions teacher, transfiguration teacher, and for some reason a music teacher. Grandmother taught divination to us herself.

"Alrighty." Lux and I said together.

"Okay great," Grandmother said five minutes later. "Ready for divination?" Still trying to eat, Lux and I got up and followed our grandmother.

Our divination room wasn't like the traditional divination room. There were no curtains on the roof, or incense in the air. It wasn't dark and gloomy either. Grandmother says that incense clouds your senses and that the best visions come in the light of the day. And who am I to argue seeing as though our family, the Tealeaf family, is…well…we're famous because of our gifts.

Lux and I sat on our pillows in front of Grandmother, sketchbooks in hand.

"Close your eyes children." We did. "Now focus on the sunlight streaming through the windows. Only think of the light on your skin." I hear Lux begin to draw in her sketchbook, she's getting faster at getting to her center.

"Now, only think of…" I'm running. My long black hair bouncing in and out of my face. I push open door after door and each one greeted me with darkness. I round a corner and almost run into a man I've never seen before. We keep eye contact as I run down the hallway and turn into a doorway. Finally I break our eye-contact by wishing him away and away he went. I push open the door and walk into the light. But instead of having a vision like I normally do when I find my center, I snapped out of it.

"What? What's wrong dear?" Grandmother asked. I got up dropping my sketchbook to the floor and walking over to the window.

"Did you have a vision?" Grandmother pestered.

"I was trying to find my center and I was looking through this house and checking all of these doors."

"Yeah but that always happens when you're about to have a vision." Grandmother interrupted me.

"Well right before I found the correct door I ran into a man I've never seen before. He wouldn't go away, we just looked at each other until I finally wished him away." Grandmother looked at me intently.

"Did this man have a mustache and walk with a cane like he belonged to a different time period?"

"Yes! Do you know this man?"

"That man is your great grandfather. He is the only male in the Tealeaf family to have visions. Your mother used to have visions of him all the time." Lux finally stopped drawing and asked, "How could she have visions of our dead great grandfather?"

"Your mother had visions of the past as well as the future." Grandmother said.

"What good does having visions of the past do any body?" Lux asked.

"Knowing your past is important as well but this could mean that your mother is trying to reach out to you Iridessa."

"Through a dead man?" I asked.


End file.
